User talk:Weltall 7/Archive
:P Ahh come on I spent 2 hours on this logo but fine can you get me an enlarged image of the logo of playcrafter? Thank you. Ok man thank you I'll post it in a minute. Favicon? What is that supposed to be? -David 22:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Admin You and David are admins you guys earned it but remember I can take that away.--Dakota schmidt aka killkillm 18:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I can't change it sorry theres no way. OK You have my permission also I'm only using this theme for right now I want you or toast to make the theme killkillm out. lolz home page Dude, why'd you use the piece template for your user? lol -David 03:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) You go on Dan-Ball too? I played the Powder Game WAY before I went on Playcrafter. - spartalaughs (of Playcrafter) Major cleanup Initiate project:Get more users. E-mail My e-mail is dschmidt31@comcast.net whats yours? Back Back from vacation.I had no internet.--Dakota schmidt aka killkillm 22:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Could you get a png. picture of a cloud for me? What the title says. Thanks! --Dvjay :I can't upload it right now as the image uploading is offline. -- 06:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) PNG Image Cart Can you make a PNG image of a Cart piece for me? Thank you. Hi ma, I guess you should receive a thanks for everything you've done.So thank you. Dakota schmidt aka killkillm 02:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) url please please please please pllleeeeaaaassse tell me where to find "url"s or "swf"s or whatever. why is everyone so mysterious about them? i just really want to make good pieces and the only way to make good pieces is to use animations and u can't use animations without swf or url but noone will tell me how! PS do you find that i rant excessively? if so tell me cuz i can easily control my anger. Im serious! I DON"T HAVE ANGER ISSUES! XD =P Can you upload a backgroundless walking fish? Sorry if this bother you... Can you please upload the convertible image?Yopapamanyopapaman Oooooooo! I love your artwork! Ok, sorry, but if I could have the images in gray, that would help! Images I'm having trouble finding: Candy Seesaw Flag Clumps Portal and... All three trees, Birdseye tree, Climable tree and Spooky tree. Sorry if all these projects bother you! But this can help other crafters! Yopapaman Have you been making at least SOME of my pieces? Hello? Problem I tried using the tool boxes you recomended, but I don't know what program to use them in, I tried paint and it didn't work! I tried photoshop, and it didn't work, etc. Yopapaman Can you add me? I would like to be under the users, please! Oh, and nice moonchild with a hand up! -Yellow9 2 things 1. Why can't you just sign up yellow? 2. Cn you please help with my problem??? Yopapaman